


Zap Pow

by jenndubya



Category: Power Rangers Ninja Storm
Genre: Action, Comedy, Fanvids, Female Characters, Gen, Onomatopoeia, Video Format: Streaming, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-08
Updated: 2009-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenndubya/pseuds/jenndubya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marah & Kapri: Useless Generals or Evil Geniuses?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zap Pow




End file.
